Life After
by awsmpup
Summary: A sequel to The Wizard and the Half-Demon. this is basically a series of one-shots of their, well, life after the first story. So, yeah...


_**Life After**_

**Me: *sigh* Why do I suck at names? Anyway, this is the sequel to The Wizard and The Half-Demon. It's basically gonna be a series of one-shots on, like the title says, life after the events in the first story. I guess I'm gonna be alone in this one because, Sophie refused to let Howl be my slave-I mean coworker!- in my story.**

**Hanyou Sophie: No you're not!**

**Me: *blinks at Hanyou Sophie***

**Hanyou Sophie: What?**

**Me: Why…How...Nevermind, I don't wanna know**

**Hanyou Sophie: *shrugs***

**Me: **_**Anyway**_**, little fact, all the one-shots will be in 1st person, unless otherwise said. And, I know that a few of you wanted there to be some….'action' in my story, but the thing is, I don't feel comfortable writing those things. Reading, fine. Writing, not so much. So if you guys want, you could write and post your own smutty side story, like their mating night or something. Just tell me in a review or PM, and give me credit for half-demon Sophie and my story. Here's the first one-shot!**

**Meet the In-Laws**

_**Sophie's POV**_

Me and Kamila are watching Markel and Heen play in the garden attached to the castle, while Howl is inside doing whatever.

So….yeah. It's been relatively boring. With the exception of *cough* nightly activities.

I walk back inside, stretching.

"Hey Cal. Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Oh you know. The usual. Moving the castle, heating water, etc." he says, annoyed.

"You came back to us, remember" I say, eating a piece of bread.

"..." Cal ignores me.

I roll my eyes.

The color wheel changes color and a knock sounds.

"Market Chipping*" Cal says.

"Market Chipping?" I ask.

"Yep."

I walk to the door and open it.

"Sophie!" My mom exclaims, squeezing me.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Don't forget about me" Lettie teases.

"Or me" Martha** says.

"Lettie? Martha?" I ask, still confused.

"What are you three doing here?" I ask, once mom lets me go.

"We're here to visit you!" Mom exclaims, happily.

"...No, really" I say.

"That's rude" Martha says.

"You're rude!" I snap.

Yeah, me and Martha don't get along that well.

"Well!" she huffs.

"Girls, that's enough" mom says.

"Yes mother" me and martha say together.

"Sophie, mind introducing me?" Cal asks.

"Did the fire just, talk?" Lettie asks.

"Yes I talked. I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifier" he repeats what he said when we met. He even used the funny voice.

"A fire demon?" Martha repeats to herself.

"Yeah, what he said" I say dumbly.

"Well then it's very nice to meet you!" my mom says with a happy-go-lucky attitude, "I hope Sophie hasn't been causing any trouble!"

"Mom~" I whine.

I hear footsteps from upstairs, which means Howl is coming down….

Crap…

I didn't exactly tell Mom and Lettie that I found a mate….They're gonna kill me.

"Sophie? Who's here?" he calls. And I freeze.

"Who was that Sophie?" Lettie asks softly.

"Uh, um, uh" I stutter.

Howl walks into the room, and stares at my family.

"Eh heh heh" I laugh nervously, trying to shrink away.

"Who's this, Sophie?" Mom, Lettie, and Howl ask at the same time. Martha is reading a book, ignoring everyone.

"What's that Markel? You need me? Ok be right there!" I call, trying to run away.

"Sophie" my mom warns, "You come explain yourself right now."

"But mom!" I whine. So close and yet so far….

"No buts young later. I forbid you from walking out that door."

I look at the window and back at her.

"Ok" I say, shrugging. Then I jump out the window.

"SOPHIE!"

**End of Meet the In-Laws**

**Me: Ok, so I was actually planning on making it longer, but then I decided to leave it where it was, cause I think it's funny. **

**HS: It was ok**

**Me: Shut up, you're the one who decided to jump out the window**

**HS: You forced me to!  
**

**Me: *waves off* Whatever. Here's the stars-**

***Market Chipping is the name of the town Sophie lived in before leaving because of the curse**

****Matha is Sophie's other sister, the youngest. I looked it up. In the movie, when Sophie was heading up the mountain, and told that guy she was looking for her sister, she was talking about Martha, who lives in the hills as an apprentice to Mrs Fairfax, though I have no idea who the heck she is**

**Me: Now, I have no idea what to write next, so I'll let you guys tell me! You all can request a one-shot you'd like to read, and I'll try to write it! So, review, request, whatever! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
